


The Food Chain

by FrillyFrills



Category: Beacon - Fandom
Genre: Animal Traits, Body Language, Clones, Cunnilingus, F/F, Feral Behavior, Mild Blood, Monsters, Mutation, No Dialogue, Rough Oral Sex, Self-cest, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: Two Clones have forest sex because they're both gross disasters.
Relationships: Native Freja X Solus Freja
Kudos: 2





	The Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> (I know the tongue thingy isn't very accurate but artistic liberties ;-;)
> 
> A short drabble because I am also trash.

A guttural purr escaped from between Native’s pursed lips as she dragged a single razor sharp claw down the toned surface of Solus’ stomach. She watched in enjoyment at the way the other Freja’s tentacles twitched and spasmed at the contact of the knife-like edge, a soft series of light clicks and chitinous sounds sputtering from her insectoid face as a thin line of blood dripped from the spot where Native had touched. 

Solus’ brought her arm to the side of Native’s face, the tentacle’s tip slipped into the spot between her lips, sending an exploring appendage to fill the space of her mouth, twirling between her teeth, covering her tongue in a thick layer of dense slime, it harshly probed the back of her throat. A muffled gag shot out from Native’s mouth, the acidic aroma of Solus’ skin overwhelmed her senses, the slimy appendage did its best to squeeze its way down her throat as far as it could muster, small thrusts of her arm attempted to get it down lower as Solus’ face tentacles convulsed. 

Native growled aggressively, she brought her clawed fingers up to Solus’ shoulder, she gripped it tightly and used the angle to push the other Freja’s probing tentacle away. She panted hard as the appendage left her throat, a small flood of drool and slime ran down her face, a burly moan and a sputtering cough as her mouth hung open, caked in wetness and slick exploration. An amused sounding click responded to the action as Solus’ laughed at Native’s indignant expression. 

Anger gave way to animalistic desires: Native picked Solus’ up by the hips, pushing her down against a nearby rock, gaining a great angle to grind her bone spike covered body against the acid bitten Solus’ own. She kissed at the center of Solus’ face, there weren’t any lips to meet but Solus seemed to appreciate the contact in the way her noises transferred from clicks to a series of quiet chirps, pleasured sounds that motivated Native explore deeper. She ripped the black pants from Solus’ body, tearing them away with feral strength to reveal her alternate self’s lower half. The smell of it all sent bestial temptations through Native’s mind, she moaned, rubbing her own legs together tightly to muffle her own desires long enough to deal with the clone in front of her. Native was as gentle as she could possibly be in this moment in the way she rubbed her fingers down Solus’ moist folds, relishing in Solus’ exasperating chirps all the while. Slick juices covered her boney fingers, she brought her hand up to her face and used an elongated tongue to lick the sweet liquid from her fingers, careful not to cut herself as she laps up all of her clone’s moistness. 

Native clutched Solus’ legs, spreading out her thighs as far as she could spread them, to give her a perfect amount of space to move her massive boney skull down to the others crotch. 

She did a similar action to what she had just done with her fingers, instead she replaced it with her tongue, elongated and edged by mutations, perfect for reaching into any orifice, for penetrating any space that she desires.

The forked tip of her tongue found its way into Solus’ hole, she buried her face deeply into her crotch, feeling the sweat and cum against the surface of her face as she worked it in deep. Her alternate self chirped intensely, clicking and frenzying as she wrapped the length of her tentacle arm around Native’s head, edging into the spaces of bone spikes to get a perfect angle to force the other Freja’s head down even further into her crotch. Native pierced all corners, tracing through with careful accuracy, leaving no area of her insides unexplored as she moved faster and faster, powered by the alluring musk and aroma that filled her senses.

Then, the chirps increased, turning higher pitched, more sporadic and practically ear grating, like a wave of building climax. 

The chirpings gave way to a final noise: an intense buzzing, like a swarm of locus in Native’s ears, that was the initial warning of Solus’ climax that sent a downpour of acidic cum to splatter across her face. 

It stung gently against her skin, a slight burning sensation that filled up her mouth and welted against the surface of her cheeks. Native spat the liquid from her mouth, hearing the way the clone above her made mellow, placid noises. Solus’ insectoid head hung low, her only movements being the occasional twitch or pant as her sweat ridden body laid warm and satisfied in the afterglow. 

Native felt the wetness in her own own crotch as she rubbed at the fabric of her own soaked pants.   
She left her alternate self where she was, limp on a rock in the dark, as Native went to deal with her own impulses personally.


End file.
